blitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank:S10 Strv 103 0 Series
|History= Background In the mid-1950s, the Kungliga Arméförvaltningens Tygavdelning put out a contract tender for next generation tank design to replace their Centurions. A consortium of Landsverk, Volvo and Bofors responded with a suggestion to revive an earlier domestic heavy tank design, known under the codename KRV, fitted with a 155 mm smoothbore gun in an oscillating turret. However, this was deemed too expensive in comparison to the alternatives: A(ngloamerican), which was to purchase a 50-ton tank with high protection and mediocre mobility from either U.K. or U.S.A. Alternative T(ysk-fransk /German-French) was a 30-ton tank with low protection and good mobility. Then, in 1956, Sven Berge of the Swedish Arms Administration proposed Alternativ S, a domestic alternative (S standing for Swedish). Development In preparation for the defence decision of 1958 (Försvarsbeslut 1958 (FB58)) in the Swedish parliament (Riksdagen), the procurement set Alternativ S against the two foreign alternatives Alternativ A and Alternativ T. While the domestic alternative was going to be more expensive, the defence committee report recommended "S" when weighing in the symbolic value of a domestic tank for a neutral country as well as the spin-off effects on Swedish industrial competence. Riksdagen made the formal decision regarding FB58 on 4 February 1958, and a follow-on contract called for two production prototypes, which were completed in 1961. By this point, the army was so satisfied with the design that an initial pre-production order for 10 was placed in 1960. With minor changes, the Alternativ S was adopted as the Stridsvagn 103 ("103" from being the third tank with a 10 cm calibre gun accepted into Swedish service). The Stridsvagn 103 (strv 103), also known as the S-Tank, was a Swedish post-war main battle tank. It was known for its unconventional design: it was turretless with a fixed gun traversed by engaging the tracks and elevated by adjusting the hull suspension. While turretless armoured fighting vehicles are usually classified as assault guns or tank destroyers, despite its unique gun laying process the Strv 103 is considered a tank because its designated combat role matched those of other tanks within contemporary Swedish doctrine. It is the only tank of any kind since World War II to dispense with a turret. In 1963, a batch of pre-production vehicles was built. It was called the 0-series and would more closely resemble the planned production version. These were used for series of tests of everything – from different engine options to trials with built-in dozer blades and different types of armament. Pherhaps most important was that they were used for tests, involving collaboration with infantry and other units. As a part of these tests, the armament was changed from the British L7 gun to a longer version of it, which offered higher muzzle velocity and penetration. In addition, the commander’s cupola was developed into one of the best designs in the world, which has proven itself since by outperforming everything from the Leopard 1 and Centurion to the Chieftain and in one case, even the Leopard 2 in various tests around the world. The only major difference between the pre-production models and the final production version was the older design of commander’s cupola and the lack of ribbed armor. As a part of the testing of the 0-series, there was a research into how to improve the frontal armor. Originally the armor was 40mm thick, but tests were being made with 50mm plates as well as a new type of “ribbed” armor. It was found that this “ribbed” armor, consisting of 40mm tall and 30mm wide metal bars welded onto a 40mm plate, was much less prone to deforming and as a bonus, these ribs added a sort of spaced armor effect, where a round was much less likely to penetrate the main armor plate. On the production version, these plates were used for the front of the vehicle to cover the engine compartment. |HistoricalGallery= image:strv103-0.jpg Stridsvagn 103-0 image:strv103-0-ravlunda-1966.jpg Five S-tank prototypes from the zero-series at Ravlunda proving grounds, 1966 File:Preproduction_Strv_103_refilling_hydraulic_oil.png Preproduction Strv 103's being refilled with hydraulic oil after testing |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stridsvagn_103 *http://ritastatusreport.live/2016/08/18/how-much-paper-is-there-in-the-swedish-tree/ *http://ftr.wot-news.com/2014/08/21/swedish-tanks-part-xvii-strv-103/ }}